Accidentally
by recchinon18
Summary: Orihime berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ichigo mengawasi pemuda itu melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya sebelumnya. Nama siapa yang disebutnya? PWP. 2 chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Accidentally (1 of 2) -Request dari Namikaze Resta-_  
><em>**

**Disclaimer: Standard Applied**

**Warning: M rated. NO UNDERAGE ALLOWED.  
><strong>

**.**

**MENGANDUNG EXPLICIT/HARDCORE LEMON.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Orihime Inoue menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu. Matanya yang besar berwarna kelabu membulat tidak percaya. Oke, semua ini memang salahnya sendiri, tapi...

_Oke, tarik nafas Orihime, buang perlahan... _Orihime berkata pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati, meminta agar jantungnya tidak berdetak terlalu kencang.

Gadis berambut kecoklatan panjang itu menggelengkan kepalanya setengah panik, situasi ini tidak baik untuknya. Sebelum Ichigo menyadari keberadaan dirinya di sana ia harus segera pergi untuk menghindari situasi canggung yang sangat mungkin terjadi kalau pemuda berambut jingga itu menyadari bahwa bekas teman sekelasnya itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan melihatnya tengah...

Orihime menahan nafasnya, ia takut kalau suara nafasnya terdengar, maka Ichigo akan menyadari keberadaannya. Meskipun sepertinya saat ini Ichigo terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri untuk menyadari suara nafasnya. Tidak sulit untuk menahan nafas di situasi seperti ini. Pemandangan di hadapannya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat gadis berwajah cantik itu untuk lupa bernafas.

Sepertinya seluruh orang di Karakura tahu bahwa Orihime Inoue menyukai, ah tidak, _mencintai _pemuda bertubuh atletis itu. Semua orang, kecuali pemuda yang bersangkutan, sepertinya dapat melihat betapa dalam gadis itu mencintainya. Sepertinya pemuda yang selalu merengut itu terlalu bebal untuk menyadari perasaan gadis tercantik di sekolah itu.

Meskipun semua orang telah berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa ia seharusnya menyatakan perasaan yang sudah lama dipendamnya itu, Orihime memutuskan untuk menyimpan perasaannya itu dan menguncinya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak memiliki percaya diri bahwa perasaannya akan berbalas. Selama ini, ia pikir pemuda yang dicintainya itu memiliki perasaan pada seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini tidak dapat dilihatnya.

Semenjak kehilangan kekuatan shinigaminya, ada yang berubah pada diri pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu. Orihime tidak dapat menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata, tapi waktu beberapa bulan yang telah mereka lalui semenjak Ichigo kelihalangan kekuatannya itu telah membuat Orihime semakin mengenal dan memahami Ichigo. Semenjak Rukia kembali ke dunianya, Orihime menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Ichigo. Ia tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung pada Ichigo, tapi ia telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengembalikan semangat pemuda itu dengan caranya sendiri.

Semenjak kehilangan kekuatannya, Ichigo jadi memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk mengerjakan hal lain, seperti kegiatan klub ekstrakulikuler dan kerja sambilan. Sesekali, meskipun sejak kelas dua mereka tidak lagi sekelas, Orihime akan datang ke rumah Ichigo untuk meminjam buku atau sekadar mengantarkan roti-roti yang didapatnya dari toko kue tempatnya bekerja sambilan.

Tadinya, hari ini pun ia berencana untuk mengantarkan roti-roti yang didapatnya dari bosnya untuk Ichigo. Yuzu yang sudah terbiasa dengan kunjungan gadis berdada besar itu pun mempersilahkan Orihime untuk langsung naik menuju kamar kakak laki-lakinya sementara dirinya dan Karin akan meninggalkan rumah untuk urusan masing-masing.

Berduaan dengan Ichigo di rumahnya ketika seluruh anggota keluarganya tengah keluar bukanlah hal baru untuk Orihime, karena itu ketika kedua gadis kembar itu meninggalkan rumah, ia tidak lagi merasa canggung dan segera menuju lantai dua tempat kamar Ichigo berada.

Namun sepertinya ia datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

Tatapan Orihime tertumpu pada pemuda yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri itu. Keringat mengalir membasahi wajah dan leher pemuda mantan shinigami pengganti yang telah berkali-kali menyelamatkannya itu. Itu bukan kali pertamanya bagi Orihime untuk melihat Ichigo berlumuran keringat, namun baru kali ini ia melihatnya dalam keadaan, uh, yang sedikit berbeda.

Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Pipinya bersemu merah. Matanya sejak tadi tidak beralih dari pemuda tampan yang tengah duduk di depan tempat tidurnya dengan tangan tersembunyi di antara kakinya dan celana menggantung di mata kakinya. Mata coklat Ichigo setengah terpejam, napasnya terengah-engah.

Orihime mungkin beruntung karena saat ini Ichigo tidak bisa merasakan reiatsunya, karena saat ini reiatsunya tengah memancar dengan kuat tanpa bisa dikendalikannya sehingga ia sedikit takut bahwa itu akan memancing hollow yang ada di sekitar tempat itu untuk berdatangan.

Gadis yang dianggap sebagai gadis tercantik di sekolahnya itu mencoba untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini tidak baik. Ichigo pasti akan merasa sangat malu kalau ia tahu bahwa ia mendapatinya tengah... Ah, bahkan ia tidak bisa mengatakan dengan jelas apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda itu.

Orihime tengah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Ichigo menyadari keberadaannya ketika tiba-tiba Ichigo mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Orihime membelalakan matanya setengah tidak percaya ketika pemuda itu mulai bernapas lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Ia menahan nafas saat mendengar suara lenguhan Ichigo. Ia tidak begitu mengerti tapi gadis itu tahu bahwa itu adalah pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi pemuda yang diam-diam dicintainya itu akan mencapai puncak.

Mata abu-abu gadis itu terpaku pada ekspresi wajah Ichigo yang kalau saja ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, tampak seperti sedang menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Hanya saja gadis berambut panjang bergelombang itu tahu, Ichigo tidak sedang kesakitan, tapi...

"I... Inoue..."

Ia tersentak.

Ichigo menyebutkan namanya. Mungkinkah sejak tadi ia sebenarnya tengah membayangkan dirinya? Orihime tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Mendengar pria yang dicintainya menyebut namanya membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Sebelum ia dapat menghentikan kakinya, ia telah melangkah ke arah tempat tidur Ichigo.

"K-kurosaki-kun..."

Gerakan Ichigo terhenti. Tubuhnya tersentak saat ia menoleh dan menyadari bahwa gadis yang baru saja disebut namanya olehnya itu telah berdiri tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Tepat saat itu juga, tanpa bisa dikendalikannya, cairan yang sejak tadi tersimpan di dalam tubuhnya melesak keluar dan menyembur dari dalam tubuhnya, memberikan rasa nikmat yang membuatnya melenguh.

"Uh..."

Untuk beberapa detik selama ia mengeluarkan cairan putih setengah kental dari tubuhnya, ia lupa akan rasa malu dan paniknya.

Setelah selesai, dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tubuh lelah setelah keluar, ia terdiam.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"I-inoue..." ia tidak sempat mengatakan apapun ketika gadis di depannya itu tiba-tiba melemparkan tubuhnya ke arahnya, memeluk lehernya dan mencium bibirnya.

Hanya butuh dua detik baginya sebelum pemuda itu membalas ciuman yang diberikan gadis berwajah cantik itu. Mereka bisa bicara belakangan, ada hal lain yang lebih penting sekarang.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

-ehem- chapter berikutnya akan full lemon , HARDCORE.

bagi yang belum pernah membaca cerita saya sebelumnya, saya peringatkan, chapter berikutnya tidak untuk konsumsi anak-anak di bawah umur.

Well, see you later!

.

Recchinon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidentally (2 of 2) -Request dari Namikaze Resta-_  
><em>**

**Disclaimer: Standard Applied**

**Warning: M rated. NO UNDERAGE ALLOWED.  
><strong>

**.**

**MENGANDUNG EXPLICIT/HARDCORE LEMON.**

.

Ichigo tidak pernah mengira bahwa suatu saat gadis yang selama ini selalu ada dalam khayalan dan mimpinya akan benar-benar berada di pelukannya, membalas ciumannya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling lehernya. Saat ini, Ichigo tidak peduli lagi. Mimpi atau pun bukan ia tidak akan melepaskan gadis ini. Bibirnya menempel pada bibir gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan itu, ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk membuka bibir gadis itu.

Orihime sedikit terkejut saat lidah Ichigo memasuki mulutnya, ia tahu orang-orang menggunakan lidah mereka saat berciuman tapi baru kali ini ia mengalaminya sendiri. Malu-malu ia menyambut lidah Ichigo dan membalas ciumannya. Seperti mimpi, pemuda yang selama ini diam-diam dicintainya itu kini tengah memeluknya dan menciumnya. Ia tidak ingin membuka kedua matanya, takut kalau-kalau semua itu hanya imajinasinya dan akan berakhir saat ia membuka kedua matanya.

Keduanya berciuman untuk beberapa saat sampai kemudian harus memisahkan diri untuk kembali bernafas. Saat ia merasakan Ichigo perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya darinya, perlahan-lahan Orihime membuka matanya. Bulu matanya yang panjang bergerak dengan anggun saat ia membuka kelopak matanya, menampakan sepasang bola mata berwarna kelabu. Malu-malu ia menatap pria berambut oranye yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ichigo menatapnya dengan wajah yang tidak kalah merah, ia pun tidak menyangka kalau mereka bisa melakukan hal itu. Berciuman! Itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi keduanya untuk berciuman. Orihime selalu berharap bahwa ciuman pertamanya akan dilakukannya dengan Ichigo dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat kini keinginannya itu telah tercapai.

"Kurosaki-kun..." panggil Orihime malu-malu dengan pipi memerah saat Ichigo dengan gerakan sedikit ragu-ragu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya lagi dan mengecup pipinya. Saat Ichigo mulai menciumi lehernya dengan lembut, gadis berwajah cantik itu mengeluarkan suara desahan dari bibirnya yang kemerahan, "Ah..."

Ichigo merasa seperti pria paling beruntung saat ini. Seluruh murid laki-laki di sekolah mereka akan sangat iri kalau tahu apa yang tengah ia lakukan pada gadis yang merupakan idola mereka semua itu. Sambil tersenyum bangga ia terus menjelajahi leher Orihime dengan bibirnya.

Orihime semakin memerah saat ia merasakan tangan Ichigo menyusup masuk ke dalam pakaian yang ia tengah kenakan dan melepaskan kaitan bra yang dikenakannya.

Ichigo sedikit kesulitan saat harus melepaskan bra yang dikenakan Orihime. Bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang laki-laki dan ia tidak tahu cara kerja bra. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya terlepas juga pengait yang tadinya mengencangkan bra yang dikenakan gadis berwajah cantik itu.

Ichigo tidak dapat melihat dada besar Orihime karena ia masih mengenakan pakaian namun telapak tangannya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya dapat merasakan lembutnya dada gadis dengan kekuatan penyembuh itu. Ichigo memainkan kedua dada Orihime dan mencoba bereksperimen dengan meremas keduanya, ia tersenyum saat Orihime mengerang lirih saat ia melakukannya.

Orihime membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah, campuran antara malu dan lainnya, ke pundak Ichigo. Ia tahu, semua ini tidak akan berakhir di sini. Ia memang masih perawan namun ia tidak bodoh, ia bisa merasakan bagian tubuh Ichigo yang kini mulai mengeras lagi.

"Angkat kedua tanganmu,"

Dengan wajah semerah tomat Orihime mengangkat kedua lengannya dan membiarkan Ichigo melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan dan melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan begitu saja. Kedua tangannya kini memegang pundak Orihime dan mendorongnya hingga berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Ichigo membayanginya.

Ichigo menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Orihime. Dadanya berdebar kencang saat ia melihat ekspresi di wajah gadis itu yang menyerupai hewan kecil yang tengah berhadapan dengan sang pemangsa. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mencium gadis itu.

Orihime mencintai Ichigo.

Ia tidak pernah berani mengatakannya pada Ichigo namun ia tahu, ia akan melakukan apapun demi pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Ichigo telah melakukan begitu banyak hal untuknya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa membalas budi pada pemuda itu. Saat ini, meskipun Ichigo tidak mencintainya...

Ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya dari Orihime sekali lagi. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah. Ada kilatan keemasan di mata Ichigo seperti kilatan keemasan yang pernah dilihatnya saat mereka berada di Hueco Mundo, saat Ichigo harus berhadapan dengan quarto espada...

Ichigo mungkin tidak mencintainya tapi Orihime tidak peduli.

Ia mencintai Ichigo lebih dari apapun.

Dengan segenap tekad dan keberanian yang dimilikinya, pemilik _shun shun rikka _itu bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo yang terkejut dengan gerakan mendadak Orihime pun kehilangan keseimbangan. Orihime menekankan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Ichigo, berusaha menahannya agar tidak bergerak, kali ini posisinya berbalik dengan Orihime di atas Ichigo.

"I-inoue?"

Ada kilatan bingung di mata cokelat Ichigo tapi Orihime meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Ichigo dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat bahwa ia tidak ingin mendengarkan apa pun darinya. Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya lebih dalam dari biasanya namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan membiarkan Orihime melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan pada tubuhnya.

Ichigo nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat kedua tangan Orihime menuju ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tangan Orihime sedikit gemetaran saat menyentuh bagian tubuh paling sensitif Ichigo yang belum sempat ia masukan ke dalam celananya itu.

Orihime menelan ludah.

Ia tahu bahwa Ichigo bertubuh tinggi kekar dan ia tahu bahwa Ichigo juga berukuran besar... err... di bawah sana. Tapi saat kini tangannya bersentuhan langsung, menggenggamnya dengan malu-malu, ia baru sadar betapa besarnya benda itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan semua ini.

Ichigo yang menyadari gerakan Orihime yang terhenti mencoba memanggil gadis itu.

"Inoue?"

Mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu, Orihime merasa kembali berani untuk melanjutkan apa yang semula ingin dilakukannya.

Setelah mengehela nafas panjang sekali Orihime mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat bagian atas benda itu dengan malu-malu.

Ichigo melenguh merasakan sentuhan lidah Orihime. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa saat-saat seperti ini akan benar-benar terjadi padanya.

Setelah beberapa kali menjilat bagian atas milik Ichigo, Orihime memutuskan bahwa rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Dengan tidak ragu-ragu lagi, perlahan Orihime memasukan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya, terkejut dengan keberanian Orihime dan rasa nikmat yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Ichigo mengerang saat Orihime mulai menggerakan kepalanya maju mundur. Ichigo tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Orihime akan melakukan hal seperti ini untuknya.

Sebenarnya Ichigo masih ingin merasakannya namun ia tahu, kalau Orihime meneruskannya lebih dari ini maka ia akan segera keluar dan ia tidak ingin keluar sekarang. Tidak sekarang saat gadis yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan ada di atas tempat tidurnya dengan keadaan setengah terlanjang. Dengan lembut ia menyentuh pipi Orihime dan memintanya untuk berhenti.

Orihime menjauhkan wajahnya namun tangannya masih menggenggam milik Ichigo yang kini basah, matanya yang besar menatap Ichigo dengan bingung.

"Aku ingin melakukannya lebih jauh lagi," kata Ichigo masih meletakan telapak tangannya di pipi Orihime, ibu jarinya membelai bibir bawah Orihime dengan lembut, "apa kamu keberatan."

Wajah Orihime memerah.

Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang Ichigo maksud dengan 'lebih jauh'. Sebenarnya ia tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Asalkan dengan Ichigo, ia mau melakukan apapun.

Malu-malu Orihime mengangguk.

Ichigo tersenyum. Dengan sekali gerakan ia kembali membalikan keadaan. Dalam waktu sekejap ia sudah berada di atas Orihime lagi. Wajah Orihime merah padam saat melihat senyum di wajah tampan Ichigo.

Ichigo menjauhkan dirinya sejenak untuk melepaskan kaos yang dikenakannya dan mencampakannya begitu saja ke lantai. Orihime memerah saat melihat otot perut Ichigo yang membuatnya tampak semakin seksi. Orihime tidak pernah mengatakan ini pada siapa pun namun ia selalu merasa bahwa otot perut Ichigo terlihat sangat seksi, meskipun ia tidak terlalu sering melihat Ichigo bertelanjang dada.

Ichigo kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Orihime untuk mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Kamu siap?"

Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk.

Ichigo tersenyum.

Orihime memalingkan wajahnya saat Ichigo melepaskan celana dalam yang ia kenakan saat itu. Ia dapat mendengar tawa kecil Ichigo yang menyadari gambar stroberi di celana dalam yang dikenakannya hari itu.

"Celana dalam stroberi?" Ichigo berbisik di telinga Orihime, nafasnya yang panas menyentuh leher Orihime, membuatnya bergidik, "Itu nakal sekali, Inoue..."

Orihime memerah. Masih menolak untuk menatap Ichigo.

Orihime tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri saat ia merasakan jari Ichigo menyentuh bagian bawahnya yang baru ia sadari telah basah sejak tadi. Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan diri agar tidak mengerang saat perlahan salah satu jari Ichigo memasukinya.

Ichigo sendiri mengerutkan dahi saat menyadari betapa sempitnya Orihime hanya dengan satu jarinya berada di dalamnya. Perlahan-lahan ia menggerakan jarinya maju mundur sambil mengamati raut wajah Orihime saat itu. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Orihime dan bersyukur saat melihat ekspresi di wajah gadis cantik itu bukanlah ekspresi kesakitan seperti yang ia khawatirkan.

"K-kurosaki-kun..." Orihime menggeliat saat Ichigo memasukan sebuah dari lagi.

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga Orihime, tangannya masih bergerak berusaha memuaskan gadis di hadapannya itu, "Panggil aku Ichigo, _Orihime..."_

Wajah Orihime semakin merah. Matanya terpejam dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Ichigo mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

"_Orihime, _panggil namaku..."

Orihime membuka matanya perlahan hanya untuk melihat wajah tampan Ichigo yang begitu dekat dengannya, "I-ichigo..."

Ichigo tersenyum.

Ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya membuat Orihime mengerang semakin keras. Ia tetap menggerakan tangannya selama beberapa saat sampai kemudian ia merasa otot di sekitar jarinya itu berkontraksi dan menjepit jarinya.

"Ichigoooo..."

Orihime melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo saat tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ichigo merasa ada sebuah rasa bangga tumbuh di dadanya saat Orihime terus-menerus mengisakan namanya.

"Ichigo... Ichigo..."

Orihime tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Tubuhnya langsung terasa lemas seketika setelah beberapa detik sebuah perasaan aneh yang sangat intens menyerang tubuhnya. Ichigo menciumi lehernya yang dipenuhi keringat dengan lembut saat gadis itu tidak lagi memanggil namanya.

Nafasnya terengah-engah dan tubuhnya dibasahi keringat. Ichigo tersenyum menatap gadis itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat gadis yang lebih cantik darinya. Gadis ini akan menjadi miliknya sebentar lagi...

"Orihime..."

Orihime membuka matanya perlahan. Nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal.

Ichigo mencium dahi gadis itu dengan lembut lalu berbisik mesra di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

-Next Part: EPILOG

.

Author's Note:

Ok, lama nggak update.

Full lemonnya di Epilog ya... (Kenapa nggak saya tulis sekalian di sini? Well, karena saya mau tahu reaksi kalian dulu...)

:P Kalau mau epilognya, tinggalkan review.

.

Recchinon18


End file.
